Plastic Love
by iceblueyes
Summary: She had always considered herself as the strong, independent woman until he came along to break down her walls. She wondered after all this time why she let him get away with it. TomoyoxEriol


Author's Notes: I know it's a long time that I've not written anything for EriolxTomoyo. I've just been lazy and last year I started to work again but this time to ease my pain I guess I'm ready to write again.

My nine years of relationship had ended this March 2019. But it doesn't mean my ex and I are not good friends. I think I wouldn't want to throw away the friendship we had even if we didn't end up together. For nine years we have known each other very well even if he and I are miles apart from one another.

I guess this story is for the guy who made me feel loved because he was near me. I wasn't the girl he likes before he and I met. I like seeing him and talking to him makes the stress go away and I know he doesn't have a clue on that. I never told him I had a crush on him but he could guess by my gestures. He told me frankly he isn't ready to be in a relationship because his family needs him. He's the breadwinner. After awhile our relationship went too deep: he was my first kiss, the first guy I ever had experienced what holding hands is and all those romantic things a girl would love like sleeping on his chest while riding a jeepney (our public transportation)

I think you've always known how I feel about you but you told me you weren't ready because you had a huge responsibility for your family especially financial problem. They depend on you among anything else and I understand. Even if other people cannot understand what you are going through, I choose to understand. I'm not the type of person to judge anyway and I can see you are trying your best. People told me to move on from you and find another guy. Moving on would be the hardest part for me too. The question is what am I even waiting for?

/+/+/+/+/+

Tomoyo Daidouji sighed heavily as she finished the glass of champagne. It still wasn't enough. The pain she felt at the moment was too strong to ignore. _Falling in love was always chaotic, she thought. _She told her bartender that she wanted a second glass of her drink. _Will I ever be okay?_

"The President would kill me if you drink too much, Daidouji-sama", Lyen said as he refilled his mistress' glass. She waves her hand and smiled.

"No she won't. I'll tell her I'm stress at work at the moment", Tomoyo replied as she holds her glass. Nine years had passed since she opened the bar that she was proud of aside from the boutique shop she owned. She called the bar Moonlight. "I missed talking to Sakura and telling her all my problems. It always makes me feel better".

Sakura Kinomoto, her second degree cousin and best friend had already married Syaoran Li when they were twenty six years old and had moved to Hong Kong with him. "You'll be okay Daidouji-sama. You can still call her if you want someone to talk to", Lyen comforted as he knew the Mistress' best friend as they came here a lot after work.

"It's kinda different when she's apart", she replied and took a sip on her champagne. Then a slow upbeat music filled the air that was very familiar to her. "Lyen, I know this song!" she exclaimed. The bartender smiled. "It's one of my favourite!"

"It's to cheer you up Daidouji-sama", he replied and bowed. "I'll finish tidying up the place so enjoy the song by then." She nodded with a smile on her face. Who was she kidding? The pain after some years later still hasn't gone away.

_It's so hard to pretend. _She buried her hands on her face and sighed. _I missed you._

_Totsuzen no kissu ya__  
__Atsui manazashi de__  
__Koi no program o kuruwase naidene__  
__Deai to wakare jōzu ni uchikonde__  
__Jikan ga kureba owaru don't hurry!_

_/+/+/+/_

"_I caannnoooot!" says Tomoyo Daidouji as she sat down next to Eriol Hiiragizawa, a book in hand. "I'm so sick and tired of people asking me when I'm going to get married now that I'm already twenty nine! I hate parties like these!" Eriol Hiiragizawa who had returned from London ever since Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li got married never left Japan even when the couple had left since Sakura entrusted Tomoyo to Eriol to look after her when she's gone._

"_She needs someone like you Eriol-kun. I don't want her to be lonely", was the last words Sakura said before they left Japan._

"_You look lovely tonight", was all Eriol could say as he looks at her. Tomoyo turned to him and smiled shyly. She was wearing an off shoulder dark violet dress that she designed herself for the party and was wearing a sakura hairclip that her best friend left for her._

"_Thank you Eriol-kun", was all she could say. "They keep telling me you should get married. You're very beautiful and wealthy and yada yada yada. How can I even get married when in the first place I'm just busy with work and had no experience on love whatsoever". Eriol tried his best not to laugh on her statement as he close the book that he was reading._

"_What kind of experience do you want?"_

"_E-Eh?" was all she could say as he looks at her intently. "Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?"_

"_Well let's have a deal I can make you feel those experiences if you want as long as..."_

"_Eriol-kun let's get this straight I am not in a hurry to get married"._

"_I know it's the romance we are talking about. What I meant is I'll make you feel what romance is as long as you'd promise me you'd tell me if you have problems"._

"_You want me to depend on you? You know I'm not like that", she said as she rolled her eyes in disagreement._

"_You were not like that anymore when Sakura-san left", he said too softly. She stiffened and turned to him and he knew she was trying hard not to cry. He closed the gap between them, moving closer to her and touched her face. "Sakura-san entrusted you to me. I'll make sure I'll do as what she says"._

"_You don't have to. I'm a strong, independent-"_

"_I know Tomoyo-san", he said with a chuckle as he touches her face. "I want to ask permission though"._

"_Hmm?" was all she could say naively as he inched closer. "Please let me kiss you", he asked gently, too gently as she smiled shyly._

"_Oh um on that part yes I don't know how to kiss. On the cheek perhaps?" Tomoyo said nervously as she wanted to get away from him. How could their conversation end like this? Their conversation months back were silly conversations as they switch topic from here and there and then at the end will always tease one another._

_He lifted her chin and smiled as he leaned closer. "No this is enough. It's to seal the deal". On instinct she closed her eyes as she could feel his mouth on hers. It was gentle and not demanding and after a few seconds his mouth left hers. She knew that by then her cheeks were red and the moonlight wasn't helping it either. "See that wasn't so bad"._

_She smiled shyly at him and looks at the ground instead. "That was my first kiss Eriol-kun"._

"_I know and I'm not guilty though", he replied as she looked at him. "It wasn't that bad after all I guess", Tomoyo added. Eriol tried to control his urge on not to jump on her and kissed her more but couldn't take it._

"_Tomoyo, let me kiss you again please"._

_Ai ni kizutsuita anohi kara zutto__  
__Hiru to yoru ga gyaku no__  
__Kurashi o tsuzukete__  
__Hayari no disco de odoriakasu uchini__  
__Oboeta majutsu nanoyo I'm sorry!_

"_Come in", was all Tomoyo could say as she was trying to figure out the next design of a gown. "Ugh where are all my skills have gone?"_

"_You look troubled", Eriol said as he went near her and kissed her mouth quickly. "Now that you look troubled"._

"_I'm still trying to get used to the fact every time you do that", she replied while biting the cover of her pen. "We are not lovers Eriol-kun"._

"_Yes I know. You said it yourself you are not in a hurry to get married and I am just letting you experience romantic stuff", he said as he pulled her into his arms. "You're getting good at it though"._

"_The what the kiss?" she said as she laughed softly. "I don't know. It's instinct. I'm sure you practiced on that with Kaho-sensei many times". He tilts his head on that statement._

"_Now since when did that enter your mind that Kaho and I have romantic feelings?"_

"_Everyone knows that there is something going on between you and Kaho-sensei", Tomoyo replied. She tried to get away from him but failed. "Eriol-kun..."_

"_For the record there is nothing going on between me and Kaho. I just want to clarify that"._

"_Okay I get it you can let go of me now", she replied but still failed. "I'm so not used to this kind of thing". He leaned his forehead on hers as she could feel his breath inches away from her mouth. It smells like mint, she thought. _

"_I want my kiss Tomoyo-san", was his reply as he kissed her. Gently at first and then gradually deeply as she could feel his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding on to him as she kissed him more._

"_The door", she said under her breath as she released him. He smirks and pulled her close again. "Wait Eriol-"_

"_I locked it when I entered. Now where were we?"_

_Watashi no kotoo keshite__  
__Honki de aisa naide__  
__Koi nante tadano game__  
__Tanoshimeba soredeiino__  
__Tozashita kokoro o kazaru__  
__Hadena dress mo kutsu mo__  
__Kodokuna tomodachi_

"_Tomoyo hurry we gonna miss the train!" said Eriol as he grabs her hand and ran to the train before it closes._

"_I'm trying my best Eriol-kun!" replied Tomoyo as they both entered the train panting heavily. She noticed that there were not so many passengers by that time. "I guess we went home so late"._

"_It's 9pm. It's quite late for a lady like you to go home. I told you to contact your bodyguards", says Eriol as he pats the space next to him signalling her to sit beside him. She sighed and went to him._

"_I thought we were gonna finish early while looking at fabrics at the mall. Didn't expect to be carried away after that"._

"_You need a break sometimes", was all he could say. He was getting his phone in his pocket as he could feel a weight on his shoulder. "What the-"he sighed, smiling as Tomoyo was leaning on him and had fallen asleep. "That was fast". He put his arm on her shoulder pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled wryly. "Well Sakura and the others can kill me later. But for now..." he bends over and kisses her lips. "But for now I want to cherish the moment"._

_Watashi o sasou hito wa hinikuna mono ne itsumo Kare ni niteruwa nazeka__  
__Omoide to kasanariau__  
__Gurasu o otoshite kyū ni namidagundemo__  
__Wake wa tazunenai de ne__  
_

_ Sakura called her that day and she was already massaging her temple as she listened to her on the other end of the line. "Why is he even doing that? That's not the Eriol I know!"_

"_Sakura.."_

"_Is he playing with your feelings? He'll get tons of lectures from me and Syaoran when we get back to Japan if that happens"._

"_Sakura listen..."_

"_I told him to take care of you not to take advantage of you. Why he-"_

"_Stop it!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she sat down on the bed. "Stop it okay. Don't blame him. I was the one who got carried away". Sakura didn't say anything for a few seconds as Tomoyo waited. "I like him Sakura so don't blame him. I would have said no but because of my feelings for him I let him"._

"_Tomoyo I know you're the workaholic kind of person that you are but I never expected you'll let Eriol get away with it". She heard her cousin laugh softly on other end._

"_He's a wizard Sakura. What do you expect? Before I knew it I fell for him without bringing a parachute and anti-magic spell to be exact". Tomoyo sighed and recalled the times they've been together. "He was actually everything I wanted in a guy that I would never admit: he was very sweet and caring. He always made sure I was okay. If I stay up late for work he fetches me even if I could always say no and let my bodyguards fetch me. And I let him get away with that"._

"_Has he even courted you?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo on the other hand tried her best not to stammer._

"_No. We didn't talk about things like that like courtship. I don't think I'm ready for that"._

"_Tomoyo we are not getting any younger", said her cousin. She went to her table and grabbed the picture frame that stood there. It was a picture of them when they were in high school and their other friends were in it._

"_It's fine Sakura. I don't know I'm just enjoying the moment. Not really sure if love is meant for me. Or for us. But I know the hardest part is to get used to the fact that he's not there anymore. I don't think I'll be that strong enough to let go"._

_Ai ni kizutsuita anohi kara zutto__  
__Hiru to yoru ga gyaku no kurashi o tsuzukete__  
__Hayari no disco de odori akasu uchini__  
__Oboeta majutsu nanoyo__  
__I'm sorry!_

_She heard from her Mom that he was leaving for England soon. She didn't talk to him for days. The days turned to weeks. She was at her office that time just watching the scenery outside the terrace. She didn't even want to sketch a dress. She sighed and tried her best she hasn't done in years since Sakura left: to cry._

"_I was wondering why you never ever returned my calls nor text". She didn't even hear the door opened. She didn't dare to look at him either. "I told you from the beginning you would tell me everything"._

"_You're the one who didn't tell me you were leaving for England...again". She heard a "Tsk" sound as she could feel that he was very close to her, her back facing his. "It's sad when all the people you love are gonna leave you". She could feel his arms around her waist and she stiffened._

"_So you do admit you love me." Eriol said with a smile on his face. Feeling angry that he had the nerve to joke around at a time like this she turned around and face him but that made him pull her closer even more. "I know we don't say it out loud but I know our feelings are mutual"._

"_Ha mutual. I don't recall such a thing!"_

"_Still having a straight face even if you're broken inside Tomoyo?" he asked. She tried her best not to cry._

"_I don't want you to leave. I usually don't beg you know? I'm a strong, independent-"he chuckled as she didn't finish her sentence and leaned his forehead on hers._

"_I know Tomoyo", he said softly, too softly that she wanted to breakdown already. She touched his face almost memorizing him. She loved the colour of his eyes the most. It was a dark shade of blue which any girl would have fallen for them. "I'll come back when the time is right. I'm sorry if I have to leave. It's work. Please understand"._

_She nodded at him biting her bottom lip. She understands when Sakura left her to be with Syaoran. She understands why Eriol had to leave to pursue his dreams. She was that kind of person. Before she knew it she was already crying and Eriol had wiped her tears using his hand. "Please don't cry Tomoyo. I'll come back"._

"_I don't want to miss you. I wanna be with you everyday. I'm not so strong on admitting such feelings as this because it makes me vulnerable". He lifted her chin and smiled._

"_Like I said I'll come back for you. I promise". He kissed her slowly one that she memorized the most. The way his mouth moves on her and the way he pulled her close. The way he deepened the kiss that made her hold on to him. She memorized this very well. And all she wanted was to savour it while she still can._

_I'm just playing games_

_I know that's plastic love_

_Dance to the plastic beat_

_Another morning comes_

_=/=/=/_

"It's time to go Daidouji-sama", Lyen said as he was interrupting his boss' thoughts. "It's getting late also".

"I can always sleep at the guest room. I don't have the energy to drive anymore", Tomoyo replied. "Besides I still want to drink more". Lyen wanted to say something when another voice replied, "Drinking and driving is not always a good idea Tomoyo". She turned around and was shocked to see Eriol leaning at the wall. She couldn't even speak.

"Y-You're not real! Lyen are you seeing this?" her bartender could only chuckle at the cute reaction his mistress is giving out.

"Hiiragazawa-sama is definitely here Daidouji-sama", Lyen replied. Eriol nodded at him as he added, "I leave my Mistress into your hands Hiiragizawa-sama. Have a good night Daidouji-sama".

"Arigatou Lyen. I'll take it from here". Eriol said as the bartender bowed and left the bar. Eriol walked up to her and she hasn't moved from where she was sitting. "Is that how you greet me after years had passed?"

She was still in awe and replied, "I think I had too much champagne".

"Good. All I have to do is carry you to your bed". And with one swift move he carried her in his arms and went straight to the guest room.

End or to be continued? Hmm...

P.S. I used my name's friend here on this fanfic and I didn't get to finish the song because it's very long. The song is Plastic Love by Mariya Takeuchi.


End file.
